2004–05 Calgary Flames season
The 2004–05 Calgary Flames season would have been 25th National Hockey League season in Calgary, however it was cancelled as the 2004–05 NHL lockout could not be resolved in time to save the season. As a result, the Flames were unable to raise their Western Conference Championship banner until the start of 2005–06 season. NHL lockout Flames owner, and NHL Chairman of the Board, Harley Hotchkiss was a key figure in the resolution of the labour dispute. Initially taking a low key role, Hotchkiss was thrust into the spotlight when he was invited by NHLPA president Trevor Linden to last ditch meeting in January 2005 to save the season.NHL, NHLPA meeting in Chicago, cbc.ca, Accessed November 27, 2006 While that meeting was unsuccessful in resolving the dispute, the two would continue to meet until an agreement was finally hammered out on July 13, 2005. Hotchkiss' role in the negotiations was prominently mentioned when he was voted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 2006.Owner Harley Hotchkiss inducted into Hockey Hall of Fame, Calgary Flames press release, accessed November 27, 2006 Defenceman Mike Commodore created a stir early on in the lockout when he stated during a radio interview for The Fan 960 in Calgary that he would accept a salary cap if it meant resolving the lockout.Flames' Commodore would accept cap, tsn.ca, October 28, 2004 Commodore was also critical of the leadership of the NHLPA: Unlike other players who made similar statements, Commodore never retracted his comments. During the lockout, the Flames heavily promoted their Western Hockey League team, the Calgary Hitmen. The result was that the Hitmen obliterated the WHL record for attendance by over 40,000 with a season mark of 362,227.WHL records, whl.ca, accessed November 27, 2006. The mark would also set a CHL record. The Hitmen's average of 10,062 was the highest average of any junior or professional hockey team in North America. Transactions The Flames were involved in the following transactions before the lockout suspended all activity: Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Calgary's picks at the 2004 NHL Entry Draft held at Raleigh, North Carolina.2004 NHL Entry Draft results, nhl.com, accessed November 27, 2006 The Flames had the 24th overall pick in the draft, the first time they picked outside of the top 20 since 1995. *Statistics are updated to the end of the 2008–09 NHL season. Players in italics were active on an NHL roster in 2008–09. Farm teams Lowell Lockmonsters The Flames American Hockey League affiliate for the second year was the Lowell Lockmonsters, whom they shared with the Carolina Hurricanes. The Lockmonsters finished with a franchise best record of 47–27–5–1, good for third in the Atlantic Division. The Lockmonsters would be bounced from the playoffs in the second round, however. Chuck Kobasew led Lowell with a franchise record 38 goals, while Brent Krahn recorded six shutouts in only 35 games as he played backup to Carolina's top goaltending prospect, Cam Ward. Las Vegas Wranglers The Las Vegas Wranglers were the Flames ECHL affiliate for the second year in 2004–05. The second year club finished with a 31–33–8 record, missing the playoffs after finishing 7th in the West Division. See also *2004–05 NHL season *2004–05 NHL lockout References Category:Calgary Flames seasons Calgary Flames season, 2004–05 Calgary Flames season, 2004–05